Never Let Laxun Drive
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Alot of OCs, and it's pre-Organization XIII, so all the nobodies are somebodies. There is just about everything in this at some point...
1. Myde

I blinked as a cow floated by followed by a car. "Uh...Miranda, what part of interspace are we in again?" I asked our Gummi Ship driver.  
"Wonderland."  
"That's what I thought..." I muttered.  
Miranda set it on auto and stood up for a break. She had long brown hair with shorter blond bangs in the front sweeping off to each side and blue eyes. She was wearing her usual green tank top with denim shorts and yellow sandals.  
"We'll be landing in the Collosieum soon. I really don't think we need the headache of Wonderland right now." Miranda said laying down on the couch.  
I nodded and took the pizza out of the oven. "Outch, hot!" I yelped as I quickly set it down on the small table. I have a lilac coloured, flare bob cut with no bangs and white eyes. I wore a purple tube top along with black leather jeans and black boots. I also have a sun shaped birth mark on my left shoulder.

"**WARNING you are about to land**." I felt the usual bump and simply served the pizza. "She needs to wake up...Jersey!" I called to the back of the ship.  
The redhead tottered out, sleepily rubbing her blue eyes. The gothic lolita look never failed to suit her. "Mm? Oh, breakfast..." Jersey yawned.  
I raised an eyebrow, scolding her, "No, it's dinner. You've been sleeping all day."  
"Is Andy still sleeping?" Miranda asked with obvious disdain.  
"Not anymore...and don't call me that." Andrew said sauntering out of the bathroom. He always wore a black long-sleeved hoodie with blue symbols, blue-jean shorts, and a black studded belt to hold them up along with two blue checker board belts cris crossing and shoes that looked a bit too big that were blue and black. He scowled at the brunette before sitting down to dinner, and brushed his hair out of his face. It was silver with blue streaks cut just a little bit above his shoulders, like Jersey's boyfriend, Riku.  
"Now, now you two. Behave yourselves." I chided, God...I sounded like a mother.

* * *

"This place looks...Roman." Miranda said as she tried to climb the pillars.  
"Grecian, Miranda. This is probably somewhere in Thebes." Jersey corrected, from the shade of the arches.  
I looked over a list for a tournament, "Hey, while we're here we could enter this group tournament."  
Miranda made a shocked face, "Laxun, you can't expect me to work with _him_, do you?!"  
Andrew let out a low growl, but I stepped in. "Cool it you two." I warned, holding my staff at the middle.

"Ooh..which to enter. Duh, not like I have any friends...so...Singles? But I'll get creamed!"  
I glanced back to see a dish water blond muttering to himself about the tournaments. "Oi, you okay?' I asked.  
He turned, his eyes were a pale aqua. "Oh...don't mind me, I'm just...no one."  
"Laxun, you coming or what?" Miranda called to me.  
I shook my head, "No!"  
He smiled sadly, "Look, I'm just no one. Okay? I just need to enter a tournament."  
I smirked, "But don't you need a name to enter, otherwise what will they call you?"  
"...Myde." He sighed, "That's my name...but it doesn't matter, I just need to win the tournament."  
"Myde...why is a tournament so important?" My voice held a stern yet caring tone.  
"I owe...Hades." Myde muttered slowly, fiddling with his blue-green tunic.  
"Hades?" Andrew asked from behind me, "The lord of the dead?"  
Myde nodded, "Yes, I owe him. So I have to win this tournament, he promised to let my debt slide."  
Jersey rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
"I'm going to enter the Singles...whether I want to or not, it's my only choice." He sighed as he sat down on the sandy ground.  
"No it's not." I said firmly, "Even if they won't help you, _I_ will. We can enter the Groups together."  
Miranda frowned playfully, "Who you calling "_they"_? I'm helping too."  
"I'm in..." Jersey said casually, "Andrew?"  
Andrew frowned, but closed his black eyes, "Fine, I'm in too." "But," He gritted his teeth, "I am NOT going to help_ her_!"  
"Back atcha." She muttered, flipping her brown hair in his face.

"YEEEEAAAAUUH!! Let's get ready to RUMMBLE!!!" I crowed loudly, getting my game face on.  
Miranda sighed, smiling, "She always loves a good fight..."  
"Darn SKIPPY I do!!" I had a huge grin practically plastered to my face as I was already warming up with Andrew.  
Myde blanched, "I'm kinda glad she's on my side..."  
Jersey gave a small smile, "Yeah, aren't we all?"

* * *

"Round Seven, Team Myde vs Team High Punch!"

These guys had the advantage over us in size and weight, but I never backed down from a fight. The one that I fought was a mean looking heartless. I dodged its' first punch by backing up. The second one grazed my shoulder. Its' third punch was clumsy and set it off balance. I jumped up, nailing it in the face with the end of my staff. It stopped for a minute, stunned.  
"C'mon heartless, HOO HOO HOO!" I taunted and made pep rally-like dog howls, hoping to upset it enough to impair its' judgment. It lunged, swinging wildly. I got out of the way, and it passed like an angry bull going after a red cape. When it turned around, I nailed it with my staff in the face again, hard.

"Winner, Team Myde!"

"Nice, next is the semi-finals." Miranda said, dusting off her wand. Jersey looked around, bored. I liked fighting well enough, but it was getting a bit monotonous. I looked at the line-up, we were up against Guard Armor.

"Semi-Finals, Team Myde vs Guard Armor!"

I screamed as a loud thud resonated around the arena. Our opponent was no joke, and we braced as the heartless flipped its' arms and legs around. If we fought it individually...our chances were slim. "Alright! Miranda stay back and use long range magic, Andrew I need you to get close and hit the torso while Myde and I work on the limbs, and Jersey I need you to pick either magic or sword and take your position! Now MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!" I commanded above the din sounding like a general.

"Winner, Team Myde! Finals, Team Myde vs Opposite Armor!"

I groaned out loud, "Aw, fuck..." The heartless rearranged itself and prepared to attack again. "Crap, okay! Myde and I will take out the Gauntlets! Andrew, you and Jersey take out the Hammerlegs, and Miranda, you keep your position!" I commanded again.

"Winner, Team Myde!"

I gave Myde a hug, "We won! You're out of debt now!"  
"Is he?"  
I whipped around, Hades was leaning against the doorway. "Alright, great job kiddies. But," He smirked darkly, "You still owe me one more thing, you did sign the contract after all."  
"Contract?" I asked, looking at our newest friend.  
Myde looked just as confused, "Yeah, but you said if I won I'd be free from debt."  
"Hm, the contract stipulates that in the event that you do win, I still get one thing out of the deal." Hades held up a glowing parchment, with Myde's unmistakable signature on the line.  
"Did you actually _read_ this, Myde?" Miranda asked, reading it herself, "Let's see, _**'This contract stipulates that if Myde L. Flaren wins the tournament his debt shall be repayed, with one more agreement. This contract shows the agreement between Hades, Lord of the Dead, and Myde L. Flaren for the negotiation of the payments. Hades also gets to keep Myde L. Flaren's heart.'**_...WHAT?!"  
"It says that?!" Myde said, panicked. Jersey and Andrew stood up together to guard him, but Hades was a Greek God, one snap and he was past them.  
I had to squint to keep from being blinded by the white light, "MYDE!!!"

"...Is everyone okay?" Jersey was shaking and clinging to Andrew.  
"Y-yeah..." Miranda blinked to clear her eyes.  
I didn't respond, Myde was nowhere to be seen. "Where did that bastard take him?!" I roared, my temper shooting loose.  
Miranda tugged on my staff, "Uh, there's someone over there...on the ground."  
The stranger didn't look so strange. "Myde?" I rolled him over, he was unconcious...and his hair was styled differently, in a mullet. Otherwise, he looked the same.  
"Uhn..guh, huh?" He opened his eyes, they were darker now. "W-who?" He stuttered, "Who am I?"  
Andrew got down with me, "You can't remember who you are?!"  
He shook his head, "No...and uh, who are you?"  
My jaw dropped.  
"This is an odd sort of place...do you live here?" He said running his fingers in the sand.  
Miranda looked at him like he was crazy, "No." Then turned to me, "Now what? He hasn't got a clue who he is!"  
"Uh...we, well...give him a name for starters..." I murmmered, only faintly aware of my surroundings.  
"Add an X like we did with Laxun." Jersey suggested.  
"Mydex? Dexym? Yedmx? Demyx?" I thought, "Demyx sounds like a name."  
Andrew helped Demyx up, "You okay, Demyx?"  
"Oh...is that my name?" He asked confused.  
Andrew nodded, "Yeah, and-"

He froze as we heard a loud vwoop behind Demyx. A portal of darkness engulfed Demyx, drawing him into the depths.  
"Demyx!" I was rooted to the spot with all the others screaming for me to do something, anything.  
"Wadda we do wadda we do!?" Miranda groaned after he left.  
"Let him go." I muttered, then smiled, "He'll be okay. He's tougher than that."  
Andrew nodded, "Yeah...I'll miss him though."  
Jersey frowned, "Ugh, fine! Can _we_ leave now?"  
"Sure, c'mon. Let's get outta here." I said, using the keychain remote control to summon the Gummi Ship.

* * *

**I enjoyed experimenting with this one!  
Feedback on it would be nice.**(hint hint)


	2. Crash Landing

"I'm going to sleep guys...don't touch the handles, Laxun." Miranda muttered at me.  
Andrew nudged me, "Oi, you should. Just to piss her off." He snickered, laid down on the couch, and promptly popped open a box of strawberry pocky.  
I scowled, maybe he was right. I mean, why shouldn't I drive?

"Laxy?" Jersey asked as I sat down in the driver's seat, "Didn't Miranda tell you to not touch the handle bars?"  
"Mmmm...what if she did?" I put the Gummi Ship into gear.  
"...Dammit Laxun..." She sighed as she shook her head and went back to her internet search for a rose calendar.  
I smiled and pressed lightly on the throttel, it was like driving an ATV. 'This driving crap is so easy', I thought, 'Miranda shouldn't bitch about it so much...'  
Feeling more confident, I eased it into second gear so that I could head toward our next destination, Agrabah.

"HOLY MOTHER OF DARKNESS!" Jersey screamed as she and her laptop were thrown about three feet into the ceiling. Andrew clung to the couch for dear life as the Gummi Ship got away from me and spiraled out of control.  
"SHIT! My glove is stuck in between the throttle and the handle bars!" I called back to her, panicing.  
"WHAT THE HELL? Didn't I tell you NOT to touch it?" Miranda stummbled out of the bedroom in her nightgown, woken up by the cliche flashing red lights and siren.  
Andrew had nearly swallowed his pocky whole, "Wadda we do?"  
"Pull up! Pull up! PULL UP!" Miranda shrieked at me, trying to land us.

My whole body was jarred and tossed as we came to a crash landing, tearing through metal, and rock. I didn't open my eyes until I was sure that we had stopped moving. I managed to peek out of the widow, thank Gaia it was still intact. This world was lacking of actual fauna and flora, but was instead made up of rock and icey water. Waterfalls cascaded down the steep walls of purple-ish stone, fading into the ice and water.

"Alright," I stood up and looked around, the ship wasn't working but it was still in one peice, "Sound off, who's not dead?"  
"Uuuuuuugh..." Miranda groaned.  
"Gaaah, geez..." Andrew heaved the couch off from on top of him.  
"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." Jersey hissed as she stood up from the mess.  
"Good, everyone's okay." I smiled and retreived our map.

Miranda stormed up to me, fuming, "This is all YOUR fault! Now we're off course!"  
"Keep yer lid on Ko-Jack...we're fine. We just have to find the people and we'll be cool." I brushed her scornful comment aside and grinned widely, anticipating the wonderful unexpectedness of adventure. "Besides, I'm always up for survival training." I said excited to the point of giggling like a school girl.  
"Survivial training?" Jersey asked, seeming as if she were insulted at the very thought that I would ever suggest such a thing, "How can you think about that right now? We've got no shelter, no food, no-" She stopped as she realized how silly she sounded, she was naming off things you'd fix in survival training.

"Can we just head over to that castle?" The only boy of our group asked, looking out the window at the strange structure.  
I nodded and opened the trap door to the cargo hold. "Here, we don't know what's out there." I said pulling up four brown body suits with black boots, guns complete with holsters, and black belts. They fit us all snuggly, but allowed plenty of movement.

I cocked my gun, "Let's lock and load people!" Oh how I'd always wanted to say that.

The castle was made up of mazes of pipes, water, corridors, and the weird beams of shimmering light that the platforms road on. "We're lost..." Miranda crossed her arms and leaned against a doorway as we reached the fountain with staircases on each side.  
"Nah we're just...uh..." Andrew put a hand in front of his mouth as he whispered to me, "Uh, Laxun...help me out here. What are we?"  
"...Lost." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I tossed one munny into the fountain, "Hey...Luck favors the foolish right? Let's run around hollerin' like fools! Ha ha!"  
"...Laxun...Shockingly, this isn't making any of us feel better." Jersey broke in, "Just...let's try to get out of here. Okay?"

"I heard it from this direction, Squall!"  
"That's Leon."  
"Sqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuaaaaaaaall!"  
"...Quit it."  
A black haired girl peeked around the corner of a door upstairs. "Oh!" She squeeked seeing us, "Squall, there're people here."  
"Hmph, they look like space troopers..." A brown haired man nudged the girl forward, "Hey! What's with the get up? Where are you from?"  
"Uh...we're from...around." Miranda knew we couldn't tell them where we were from really, "As for our clothes, these are our...expedition suits."

"They look like they might be like Sora...don't you think?" The girl asked, blinking her orange eyes at Leon...or Squall...which ever the case may be.  
"Hm, you're right. You guys are from another world aren't you?" Leon crossed his arms.  
"Get alot of drop-ins, huh?" I smiled, warming up to the two.  
Leon nodded slightly, "You could say that...anyway, we heard a big comotion. Was that you?"  
Miranda shot me an evil look, "Yep, that was us thanks to Miss Can't Drive Worth Shit."  
"Yeah yeah, blame it all on me..." I smirked, "Andrew told me to."  
"WHAT?" Miranda pounced on the silver and blue haired teen, "What the hell were you thinking you little brat?"

Gotta love how friendly and loving we are towards each other...


End file.
